


The Tameness of a Lion

by haliya



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, DLC Spoilers, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd Needs a Hug, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Feral Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Fluff and Angst, Good Parent Jeralt Reus Eisner, I know I said canon compliant but there will be a bit of a divergence, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mild Smut, Omega Byleth, Spoilers, she doesn't know what's happening to her okay, slightly clingy Byleth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-01-03 17:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21183329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haliya/pseuds/haliya
Summary: Byleth has been leading a content life as a Beta mercenary fighting by her father's side, but fate brings her to Garreg Mach where a certain troubled student turns her entire life upside down.





	1. Chapter 1

**Byleth**

I smell the “fallen” bandit before he charges at the girl. He smells rancid, of spoilt oranges, desperation and murder. 

It’s a smell I’m very familiar with, how could I not be? 

Years of working as a mercenary have forced me to be familiar with the scents people emit when they are on the verge of doing something incredibly violent, it is a skill I have honed just as much as my sword. And according to my father after I could tell he was lying by his scent; “You’ve got too good of a nose for your own good, but if it’s between you finding out I spent all our earnings on booze or your survival…I’d pick your survival any day.” he had been thoroughly drunk, but I still hold his words dear. 

I parry the bandit’s attack easily, I’m more concerned about his lackeys behind him. I could deal with them alone, but I think the girl is injured. 

“Hey! Over here!” one of the students calls to us. He’s led by my father and the third blue-clad student.

“Are you both alright?” he asks. 

“Hey kid, you okay?” my father asks. 

I nod. 

“Good.” he says as he ruffles my hair, before turning back to the students. Before he can say anything though, he is cut off by a loud man. 

“Are you all alright?” the men shouts to the students. Once he comes close enough we are bombarded by his pheromones, he is a beta but he smells just as loud as he is- of lemon and custard, the smell is strangely nostalgic. 

“Captain?! Is that really you?” the man yells

I hear my father groan. 

“I insist you come to the Monastery with us!”

***

The three students approach me, they all smell like Alphas. Even though the only other Alpha I know is my father, it is impossible to miss. Especially with how each of their own scent is trying to overpower the other’s. 

The most subtle of them is the olive-skinned boy, he smells of sandalwood and cloves and he seems to have the most control over his pheromones. The girl on the other hand seems to be fighting for dominance with her overpowering jasmine scent, but the most pleasant to me is the blond boy’s woodsy pine and cardamom, even though he is not holding back whatsoever. 

When the girl steps close to me I unconsciously breathe through my mouth, but I stand my ground. 

“Ahem, if you two were to be so kind as to reign in all your Alphaness. It would maybe make it easier on everyone here.” the olive-skinned boy says with a roll of his eyes.

They both notice the bandits and some of my father’s men cowering and some even baring their necks. We’re not used to Alphas, and my father is very careful about keeping his smell in check. 

“Oh,” the blond boy says with a blush. “Please forgive our manners.”

His smell quickly simmers down to a mellow pine, losing all of its spiciness. 

The girl follows suit but raises her head high as if in challenge.

“I’m Claude by the way.” the boy says with a charming smile. 

“Byleth.” I reply. 

“And I am Dimitri,” the other says with a bow. “Thank you for helping us.” 

I nod. 

“I am Edelgard,” the girl says. “Are you an Alpha as well?” she asks quickly.

“Wow, you have the art of subtlety down to a T don’t you, your highness.” Claude chides. 

“I’m a Beta.” I answer.

“Really now? How come you’re so unaffected by our pheromones then?” Claude asks. 

“Who’s not minding their manners now?” Edelgard says with a hand on her hip.

Claude laughs. “Sorry, you got me there…It’s just unheard of for a Beta to be so unaffected.”

“I think the two of you are being quite untactful.” Dimitri says. “Forgive our manners Byleth.” He says with a smile. 

I nod in response and head over to my father, he sighs and places a hand on my shoulder. 

“We have to got with these kids to Garreg Mach monastery for the time being.” he says. “It shouldn’t take too long.” 

“Do you not want to go?” I ask.

“I don’t, but I guess I had to go at some point.” he says, turning away.

“Does that mean you’ve been there before?” I frown. 

“Um, well yeah. A long time ago.” he says, not meeting my eyes. “Anyways, you better get ready.” 

***

The way to the monastery is filled with the incessant chatter of all three of the students but mostly Claude. Dimitri is by far the quietest of them, but he has a certain air about him. Like he carries something far heavier than his shoulders can bear. 

He catches me looking at him and I don't look away, he locks his eyes on mine for a few heartbeats and I startle when Claude jumps into my line of sight and breaks the eye contact. 

“Were you listening Byleth?” he asks with a smirk. 

I shake my head, and he laughs. 

“I was asking you how old you are, you don't look older than us. I’m 17 by the way.”

“Oh, well I don't really know.” I answer. 

“What do you mean you don't know?” he asks. 

“My father says it was hard to keep track while living on the road.” I answer. 

“Huh.” Claude frowns. 

“That’s not too convincing of an excuse, he could have kept track using the seasons.” Dimitri says. 

I just shrug. 

“Well, I love me a good mystery and I promise that I will get to the bottom of this one.” Claude winks. 

“We’re almost there kids.” My father turns back to us from the front of our group, Alois has been talking his ear off the entire time.

Soon after, the trees above us give way to the sun and it filters between the leaves. The forest road turns into a pavement. The bustle of a town falls around us comfortably, stalls litter what must be the town plaza. Selling varieties of teas, seeds, weapons, and food. 

One of the stalls is selling roasted chestnuts and the smell overpowers the gray smell of so many people’s pheromones. 

“Would you like some?” Dimitri asks, catching me off guard.   
“Oh, I’m sorry if I spoke out of turn. I just saw you looking at the stall.” He says with his eyes on the his feet.

I ignore his internal struggle and buy one small bag, it’s warm in my palm and leaves a faint trace of oil. I offer Dimitri some and he flounders. 

“Thank you. I was supposed to be the one to get it…” he says, eying the chestnuts but taking one anyways.   
“Why’s that?” I ask, looking up from the chestnut I am peeling. 

“Oh, um well. Because it is the polite thing to do.” He says.

“Hmm.” I say, for lack of a better answer. 

“Let us catch up to the others.” Dimitri says.

The Monastery announces its presence by looming over us, it is a monster of a building. Ancient but full of life. 

I am watching my father as much as I am taking in the building. I’m used to the way he keeps his emotions out of his pheromones, so I’ve learned to read him in other ways. The furrow of his brows which is almost always there, the set of his jaw, and his eyes. 

Right now his eyes look clouded, narrower than usual- almost like when he’s sizing up a foe.

I’m suddenly worried, what would get my father this agitated?

“Will we be okay?” I ask him in a whisper. 

“Oh, we’ll be fine kid. Sorry for worrying you.” he says with a forced smile. 

I don’t buy it, and he can tell.

“It’s just that I’ve been here before, and it’s strange to be back after so much time.” he sighs. “Satisfied?”

I nod, even though I feel like there is something else he’s hiding. 

We meet the Archbishop sometime later, an Omega woman who smells almost sickeningly sweet. My father tells me to watch out for her, but he really didn't have to. She almost immediately had me on edge. 

When she asks me to stay in the Monastery as a teacher, I can’t help but think of how strange that request is. 

My father tells me to go along with it for now, so I do. 

I start exploring the Monastery at the insistence of Lady Rhea. 

“You must acquaint yourself with your future students.” she had said with her too soft smile. 

The monastery is like nothing I’ve ever seen or been to. It’s teeming with nobles and thus more Alphas than I’ve ever seen. I catch sight or rather scent of a few Omegas, but the majority of the students are Betas. The sights and smells have me a bit dizzy after some time so I try to find a quiet place to catch my breath for a bit. 

I find myself at the farthest edge of the monastery, past the cathedral, standing on the bridge to the church. It is so high up that there are clouds beneath the bridge.

Leaning slightly over the rails, I take in a deep breath and close my eyes, the air smells fresh; of lingering summer, humidity and grass. 

I open my eyes after a few breaths and head back inside. 

I decide to go check on my father, but the task is harder than I thought. The room should be on the second floor butI find myself in the second floor that has the noble student’s rooms instead. 

“Why hello there.” a silky voice says from behind me. “Are you lost little lamb?” 

I turn around and frown, the smug voice belongs to an even more smug face, a boy with auburn hair stands who stands much too close to me. 

“I am looking for the captain’s quarters.” I say. 

“Are you a new student?” he asks, and I catch a whiff of his scent: sour plum and white musk. It’s unusually calm for an Alpha. 

“I am the captain’s daughter.” I say. Rhea told me not to tell the students yet, only the house leaders are aware of my new position. 

“Oh? Now I’m kinda worried about pursuing you, the scary captain may not like it.” he says. 

“Pursuing me?” I ask perplexed. 

“Yeah, you know… ask you out on some dates, get to know each other.” he says, getting too close to my liking.

“Will you show me the way to the captain’s quarters?” I frown. 

“If I do, will you have dinner with me?” he says with a wink.

I sigh, I guess I’ll have to find someone else to show me the way. I turn away and find Dimitri coming out of one of the rooms. I make a tactical retreat quickly. 

“Dimitri.” I call out to him. 

“Oh! Byleth, what brings you here?” he asks. 

“I was looking for the captain’s quarters but I got lost.” I tell him. 

“Heeey, don't leave me hanging.” the other boy whines, he slithers quickly next to me. “So…Byleth is it? A lovely name to match a lovely face.” he drawls. 

“Sylvain, are you bothering our guest?” Dimitri asks with a frown. 

“If by guest you mean my dinner date and by bother you mean make her feel right at home then yes.” Sylvain says. 

Dimitri sighs. “I will show you to the captain’s quarters, please excuse Sylvain.”

“Thank you.” I nod. 

“Well, I’ll tag along. I’ll show you all the good spots.” Sylvain scrambles to keep up. 

Dimitri sighs again. “Please behave Sylvain.”

“I’m always on my best behavior around such beauties, you know that your highness.” Sylvain says with a smirk. 

“Will you please cease your uncouth behavior Sylvain?” Dimitri scolds. “You’ll ruin the Blue Lions’ reputation.”

“Will you be attending the officer’s academy, Byleth?” Sylvain ignores Dimitri. 

“Something like that.” I answer. 

“Well you should pick the Blue Lions since it has the highest number of crest bearers and Alphas. So it of course has the highest potential.” he brags. 

“Please excuse him Byleth, his manners still need some refinement. But I promise the rest of our class is much more behaved.” Dimitri says. 

“I’d love to get to know the rest of the class.” I say.

“Does that mean you’ll pick our class?” Dimitri says quickly. 

“Easy there your highness, you’ll scare her away.” Sylvain says with a chuckle. 

“I think I will.” I say. 

Dimitri smiles widely. 

“Wow your highness, you are as smooth as an unpaved road.” Sylvain smirks. 

Dimitri blushes and it pulls the smallest of smiles from me. 

“You should smile more often.” Sylvain says. “You look more beautiful…oh you must be the new captain.” 

“Hey kid,” I hear my father say. “You look like you’re having fun.” he narrows his eyes at Sylvain.

I feel relief wash over me at the sound of his voice. 

“Thank you for showing me the way.” I nod at both boys. 

“You’re most welcome.” Dimitri says. “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

“If you’ll excuse me as well, Captain, Byleth.” Sylvain scampers away. 

“Was he trying to make a move on you?” my father says loud enough for Sylvain to hear.

“He doesn’t realize I will be a teacher yet.” I say. 

“You’re too kind, just like your mother.” my father says gently. “I’m sure you’ll be a wonderful teacher.” 

I smile gratefully. 

I sigh when he closes the door behind us. 

“Tired?” he asks. 

“And overwhelmed.” I say. “I’m not too used to this many people.” 

“I know.” he says, guilt lacing his voice. 

“There’s so many unfamiliar smells, it hurts my nose.” I say, trying to get him to laugh. 

“Yeah, it’ll take some time but you’ll get used to it.” he says with a small smile. 

I nod and step closer to him. 

He takes the hint and releases a calming scent. We haven’t done that in some time, I haven’t gotten agitated like this since the last time he got hurt badly in battle. 

“Can’t I stay with you?” I ask. 

He frowns slightly. 

“You don't want to stay in the student’s quarters?” he asks. 

I shake my head. 

“I can’t seem to calm down.” I say. 

“I’m sure we can work something out, but I don't think Lady Rhea will allow it permanently.” 

I nod. 

***

I meet the other two teachers the next day; Hanneman- an old man with crazy eyes, and Manuella- a deadly looking Alpha wearing a very revealing dress. They ask me to pick a class, and I ponder it for a moment. I already know my answer. 

“The Blue Lions.” I say. 

“Very well.” Hanneman replies. 

During dinner I am sitting on a table with my father, Hanneman, Manuella, and Alois. They are quite the loud bunch, my father casts occasional worried glances my way. 

“I’m fine.” I tell him finally. “Just a bit tired.” 

He ruffles my hair, and I don't miss the way he gently brushes his wrist over my hair leaving a trace of calming scent behind.

I catch Dimitri’s lingering gaze from the table in front of us, a deep frown marring his features. He looks away and Sylvain laughs next to him, while his retainer Dedue worries over him. Sylvain was shocked to find out I was a teacher but it didn’t seem to deter his attempts at flirting. 

I finish what’s left of my dinner, and excuse myself from the table. 

“Goodnight professor.” multiple voices call as I get up. 

I head towards my father’s room, the halls are dark and empty save for the guards and the occasional student. 

The night is warm, and cicadas sing loudly lamenting the fading summer. 

I wonder what Dimitri’s expression meant.


	2. Chapter 2

**Byleth**

A week flies by, then two. I expected teaching to be more difficult, but I repeat my father’s lessons to my students and it works like a charm. 

The students have warmed up to me and I to them. All except for Felix of course, Felix who has a permanent scowl on his face and who leaves traces of his black pepper scent wherever he walks. 

I find myself worrying over the various needs of certain students long into the night. How Ashe needs particular guidance when it comes to horseback riding, and how Felix needs to be challenged in order for him to give his best. How Ingrid performs better when it’s a skill she is confident about but how she loses her vigor when it comes to magic. 

The Blue Lions house has the most crest-bearers with 4 Alphas; Dimitri, Sylvain, Felix, and Ingrid. And 2 Omegas, Mercedes and Annette. Ashe and Dedue are the only Betas in the class. Other than me of course. 

Today, we have a mock tournament for the entire class. Mercedes is the referee, since it would make it easier for her to heal whoever gets hurt. 

“Hey professor, we should have a reward for whoever gets first place.” Sylvain suggests. And as far as Sylvain’s suggestions go, this one is not the worst. 

“Very well, what should we make the prize?” I ask the class. “But wouldn't that be unfair to Mercedes, since she’s not participating?”

“Oh, don’t worry about me professor. I’m happy to see everyone motivated and doing their best.” she says with a smile. 

“How about a date?” Sylvain winks.

“Ugh! Is that the only thing on your mind you lecher?!” Ingrid rightfully exclaims. 

“Okay okay, yeesh. No dates!” Sylvain admits defeat. 

“Any other suggestions?” I ask. 

“How about a trip?” Ashe asks quietly. 

“That’s a GREAT idea Ashe!” Annette jumps up in excitement. 

“I agree, but if we’re having a trip then it should be for the whole class. So we can have the winner pick the destination, how does that sound?” I ask. 

“That sounds perfect!” Mercedes says. 

“Oh yeah! A trip!” Annette says. 

“That arrangement seems pleasant.” Dimitri says. 

“I will prepare the meal.” Dedue says. 

“I’ll help!” Ashe offers, and Dedue nods solemnly. 

The last students standing after the first rounds are Dimitri, Felix, Annette, and Dedue. The rest having lost, sit around and start cheering for their remaining classmates. 

I place Dimitri against Annette so he can get used to fighting against mages, and Felix against Dedue to see how they both fair to different speeds. 

Dimitri barely makes it against Annette’s barrage of fireball magic, but in her panic she uses up all her magic and finally surrenders. As for the other pair, their match drawls on until Felix wins using his crest. Not before the smell of his anger stinks up the entire training grounds. 

“Felix.” I say, trying not to breathe. 

I can see both Annette and Mercedes are distressed. The smell is doing strange things to me as well, my palms are clammy with sweat and I’m trying to keep my hands from shaking. 

“Fe, tone it down a bit.” Sylvain says. 

“Tsk” Felix spits, but his smell wears off. Ingrid releases her calming lavender pheromones and the entire class visibly relaxes. 

The next match has Dimitri and Felix facing off. 

“Great. A match with a boar.” Felix spits, to which Dimitri simply sighs.

As soon as the match begins, Felix is charging towards Dimitri. Attacking as fast as he can, which is a mistake and he should know it. If Dimitri has one thing, it’s brute strength. Attacks like that would do nothing but tire Felix out- and tire out he does. 

I wonder if this was a bad idea. But before I find an answer Dimitri flings Felix off him, and Felix barely catches himself before he falls on his back. 

Felix’s anger comes back even stronger than before, the bitter smell coming off of him in waves mingling with his sweat. The smell hits me like a blow to the stomach-it pushes all the breath out of me and the room lurches around me. 

“Professor!” I hear Ingrid exclaim. 

The room steadies itself as I am propped against Dedue and I can tell only by scent, my vision is still cloudy. 

“Professor!” Dimitri is suddenly in front of me. I can smell his worry, overpowering Felix’s rage. 

“Thank you Dedue.” I say, pushing out of his hold. 

“Are you alright?” Dimitri asks. 

“I think so,” I say out of breath. 

I look around and I’m surprised to find Annette and Mercedes in a better state than myself. Annette is breathing through her mouth, and Mercedes is standing as far away as she can. But they both seem fine otherwise. 

I am not one to usually react to Alphas’ scents or intimidation. If anything, I have always been capable of dealing with problematic alphas while even the most skilled in our mercenary group would falter and bare their necks. 

Dimitri’s eyes are on me, wide with concern. He’s breathing shallowly from the fight, and his hair is dripping with sweat. I take a deep breath trying to calm myself, but all I can smell is cardamom. It suddenly sticks to my throat, and it lights a fire down my body. 

And just like a fire, it burns and muddles everything around it, the world melts around me except for dark blue eyes.

I want to scream, to cry out to those blue eyes of the pain licking at my skin, but I cannot speak. I close my eyes, willing everything to just disappear. But a strange coolness suddenly spreads inside of me, like a drop of blood in a bowl of milk. 

When I open my eyes again, the lines of the world have become distinct. 

I feel his arms before I see him.

Dimitri’s arms around me tremble with the force or perhaps the lack of force he is applying. His eyes are almost black, the pupils blown wide, and his fangs have extended. The sight of him rekindles the fire under my skin. 

He spares me a quick glance before his hold on me tightens until I am sure it will leave bruises. 

“Dimitri.” I hear someone say gently. It is strange that the voice is familiar but feels foreign to me, as if the owner of the voice is intruding. 

A strange sound suddenly fills the room before I realize that I am making it. I cover my mouth with my hand, but it does nothing to muffle the growling.

Dimitri loosens his hold around me and purrs softly before he noses my neck. The moment his lips touch my glands I fall limp against him. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello,  
Sorry I disappeared, but I sprained my wrist and was recovering for ages.  
ANYWAYS, I changed a few things in chapter 1 and 2 so I would recommend rereading them, not that anyone would remember anything after 10 months :)  
Enjoy and thanks for your support!

**Dimitri**

“Dimitri, please let go of the professor.” someone says. 

I am far too lost to the overwhelming sense of pride that courses through me for having calmed her, for having calmed my _mate_.

Her shivering has subsided but she still has her face buried into my neck. I place an arm under her shins and lift her into my arms. She whimpers softly but otherwise stays quiet. 

When I turn to face the door, I find them blocking my way.

“Get out of my way.” I growl. 

She stirs slightly in my arms and I hold her tighter.

“Dimitri,” one of them begs. “Please, before you do something you will regret.” 

The snarl that tears itself out of my throat this time is louder and tinged with warning. 

Byleth whimpers and burrows even deeper into my neck. 

“Dimitri…” my mate calls to me. 

“I am here.” my voice is thick, my fangs take up too much space inside my mouth. 

I head for the door, but they dare to stand in my way. One of them holds a fireball in her hands, ready to hurl it our way. 

“_Move”_ I use every ounce of my power to word bind them, but I had failed to notice the magical barrier they set. 

“Dimitri, please. I’m sure you don’t want us to hurt the professor.” 

“You would not dare.” I say. I am done listening to their chatter. 

I lunge towards the door, my reflexes heightened beyond any hope of theirs at catching me. 

The moment I step outside, I am thrown back with a wind spell. I barely manage to keep my hold on Byleth, she screams in pain, clawing at my arms. I try to release calming pheromones to calm her, but I’m at a loss when she begins to cry. 

“Byleth,” I whisper. 

“It hurts,” she moans. “make it stop Dimitri, please.” 

I would rip the attacker to shreds if I weren’t trying to soothe Byleth. I brush the hair clinging to the sweat on her face and she nuzzles into my palm. 

“Be a good boy and stay down, your highness.” someone says from behind me, and my body freezes before I can whip around.

I barely catch a glimpse of Byleth being pulled from my arms before I lose myself. 

**Byleth**

“How long are you planning on sleeping?” a girl’s voice startles me. 

I open my eyes to a softly-lit and seemingly endless chamber, my eyes fall on a small girl with green hair and similarly green eyes. 

“Hmph. Are you finally awake?” she asks, her hands on her hips. 

I nod slowly, my head still feels heavy. 

“So? Do you have a name?” the girl asks. 

“Byleth. And you?” 

“You may call me Sothis, but I am also called the Beginning.” 

“Sothis…” I ask, my voice is hoarse. “Where are we?”

“_You _are still asleep, and it seems I have awakened within you.” 

“Within me?”

“Yes, I do not think I am a ghost,” she muses. “and yet, I am without physical form. Completely reliant on you.” she frowns. 

“What happened to me?”

“Do you not remember?” Sothis asks, her eyebrows arching close to her headpiece. 

I frown. “I remember Dimitri…he was holding me, and he smelled different.”

“I am not yet certain, but it seems that you have gone into heat.” Sothis says, leaning towards me. 

“But I’m a beta.” I frown.

“Oh?” Sothis cocks her head to the side. “Then you must have just presented…which means my awakening is related to your presentation somehow.”

“But I am too old…” I trail off. 

“I do not have all the answers you know.” she says impatiently. “And I have been awake for too long…” 

***

I wake to a strange ceiling and a stranger smell surrounding me. I try to sit up quickly in panic, but my body fails me as it falls under an invisible weight. 

I sit up slower this time, pushing against the unfamiliar bed for support. The room I am in is dark, a single flickering candle sits on a desk bathing the room in red. 

I immediately notice a lack of windows and frown. The door to the room is made of iron instead of the usual wood. My frown deepens. 

_Are you held captive?_ a voice asks. I jump in fright. 

_Have you forgotten me already? _Sothis asks. The room spins as I turn my head this way and that trying to find her. 

_You will make yourself sick. I am inside your mind, only you can hear me._ Sothis says quietly. 

“You were not a dream?” I whisper. 

_No. It seems you and I are bound together._ she says gently. 

“I am unfamiliar with this room.” I tell her. 

_You are quick to accept me,_ Sothis says. I_ hope you will not surrender just as quickly to your captors._

“I will not.” I say. “I feel as if I’ve known you all my life.” 

_As do I. _Sothis says, and I hear the smile in her voice. 

**Dimitri**

“Your highness.” a familiar voice breaks through the darkness. “Are you well?” 

My eyes fly open and I immediately feel the emptiness in my arms. 

“Please calm down your highness, you will hurt yourself.” Dedue kneels next to me. 

I am in the infirmary. 

“Where is she?” I growl. 

“If you are looking for the professor, she has been taken to the heat wing.” Manuella crosses her arms.

I snarl. “_You_ did this.”

“I saved you from an eternity of guilt and self doubt.” she frowns and leans close. “If you had given into your urges, you would have mated her by now. Tell me then, how would you have dealt with that?” 

I lean away from her. A trembling takes over me and I gasp as her words sink in. 

“D-did I hurt her?” I whisper.

Manuella places a gentle hand to the top of my head. 

“I made sure you didnt.” she smiles softly. 

Relief washes through me like a bucket of ice water, I fall back on the bed. 

“Rest.” Manuella says. “You will not be lucid for long.” 

**Byleth**

I lie in bed as shivers rake through my body. My breath fogs in the cold room, and a strange emptiness gnaws at me. 

I had tried to discern my whereabouts, but looking around proved much more tiresome than I thought and I quickly went back to bed. 

I squirm around the bed, covering myself with the blanket, before removing it. 

_Breathe Byleth_. Sothis guides me gently. 

But my breath is shallow and unsatisfying and with each one I find myself losing my grip on consciousness. 

Another wave of shivers takes over me and I groan, wordless pleas to whoever can hear. I forget the strange room I am in, and the possible danger I might face. Sothis’s voice has long since disappeared amidst the sound of my gasps and groans. 

I am burning. When I turn on my back, I feel the heat radiating from me as it tingles in my nose. 

Strange sounds fill the room, sounds like a wailing child. 

I sob when I realize I am making them. 

_Byleth! _Sothis’s voice breaks through. _Calm down, you are alright._

Tears sting where they fall on my burning face, they feel like boiling water. 

_Breathe. Think of happy thoughts._ Sothis says gently. 

Happy thoughts. I think of my father’s rare smiles and making snow pegasi, a memory I never made but one that was told to me by Ingrid. Dimitri was telling me me of the chilling cold in Faerghus and how people played with the snow. My heart stutters at the thought of Dimitri. 

“Dimitri.” I gasp. 

_Yes_. Sothis whispers. _Hold onto that._

Dimitri’s name becomes a prayer. 

I hold onto it just as Sothis said, and it becomes my lifeline. At some point I crawl all the way to the door and beat my fingers bloody against it, begging to be let out, to find Dimitri, to go home. 

And then like a poison, a though begins to form. “Did he leave me?”,“Am I all alone?” 

Sothis begs me to listen, arguing with me like I am a stubborn child. She tells me that no one has left me, that she is sure Dimitri did not leave on purpose. 

I hear the panic in her voice, and I wonder what has become of me. All my life I had trouble expressing my emotions, I thought I was broken, but now I am feeling so much so suddenly. To the point where I don’t know what I am feeling anymore. 

I cry silently with my back against the cold iron door. 

The last thing I remember is Sothis singing a lullaby. 

_In time’s flow, _

_see the glow _

_of flames ever burning bright._

***

I am back on the bed when I wake up. The candle had gone out earlier, and I did not bother to relight it but someone has lit it now. 

I sit up slowly and am surprised to find Lady Rhea sitting on a chair next to me. 

“You are awake.” she says gently. 

“Where..” I start to say, but my voice breaks. 

“Drink this.” Rhea says, handing me a warm cup of tea. 

I take a small sip, honey and anise. It soothes my aching throat. 

“Where is this?” I ask, my voice is hoarse still. 

“We are in the heat wing of the monastery.” Rhea says, her hands are clasped in her lap. 

“Heat wing?” 

“It is the safest place in the monastery.” Rhea says. “It is to keep omegas safe in their most vulnerable times.” A strange look flashes over her face. 

“Why must they be hidden?” I frown. 

“Oh professor.” Rhea smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. “Pray you never learn the wicked and monstrous things alphas can do to omegas.” 

I think of Mercedes and Annette laughing with Dimitri, Felix and Ingrid. I struggle to find any traces of what Rhea is talking about. 

Rhea sighs. “Did you know professor, that the goddess herself was an omega?” 

I shake my head. 

“Ah, I forget that you were not formally educated on the teachings of the church.” Rhea smiles. “She is the Mother after all.” 

“Does that mean omegas are descended from the goddess?” I ask. 

“Not quite.” she says, her eyes are black in the dim light. “The goddess’s children, like the goddess were beautiful. While humans have always been greedy.”

The flicker of the candle dances across Rhea’s face. “When Nemesis the King of Liberation became corrupt, he sought to destroy the goddess’s legacy and take her power for his own.” she takes a breath, her eyes are far away. 

“He killed the goddess, and raped one of her children.” Rhea’s hands are clasped so tightly her knuckles have gone white.

“Through him, secondary genders became possible in humans. Where before, it was a sacred thing reserved only for the children of the goddess.” Rhea’s eyes are vacant when she faces me again. 

“Did humans not have secondary genders before that?” I ask. 

Rhea shakes her head and her headpiece tinkles softly. “Humans before that were all like the betas we currently see.” she sighs. 

We both stay quiet for a while, Rhea looking far far away. 

“Why did I present so late?” I ask her. 

“It is not unheard of.” Rhea says. “Sometimes people who are thought to be betas present late once something triggers their presentation. In your case, I believe it to be the large number of Alphas you were suddenly exposed to.” 

I lean back against the backrest of the bed and sigh. 

“Forgive me, I have overstayed. You must be exhausted.” Rhea stands up gracefully. 

When she is almost by the door I blurt out. “When can I go back to my room?”

She turns around slowly, a wary look on her face. 

“It has been five days already, and your fever seems to have subsided. But I would prefer it if you were to rest for the next two days, it would be dangerous for you to wander about in your post-heat so soon.” 

“Five days?” I ask incredulously.

“Yes, you have slept most fitfully and woke feverish so I am sure you do not remember.” 

“I don’t remember at all.” I trail off. 

Rhea chuckles. “Do not worry about it professor, that is quite expected.” 

“I only remember how much it hurt.” I say. 

“That is to be expected as well.” she says, and upon seeing my frightened look smiles. “It will not always hurt.”

“That’s…good.” I say, my shoulders sagging. 

“I pray you will sleep at ease tonight Byleth.” Rhea says, facing the door again. 

“Can I see my father?” I ask her quickly. 

“It is fortunate that you are the only Omega in the heat wing currently, if that were not the case your father would not be allowed to visit.” 

“Thank you.” I say. 

She smiles and locks the door behind her. 

_That was most strange._ I startle upon hearing Sothis. 

_Hmph, have you forgotten me a second time?_ Sothis says indignantly. _And here I thought you would thank me for guiding you through your heat safely._

“Thank you.” I say. “I do not remember well, but I am grateful you were there.”

_Do you truly not remember anything? _Sothis asks, sounding betrayed.

I shake my head. 

“Not even whose name you were calling?” she asks, her voice high.

“Whose name I was calling?” I repeat. 

_Oh now you are simply mocking me._ Sothis says. 

“I am not.” I argue. 

_If that is true, then you are a bigger fool than I had thought._ Sothis says indignantly. 

I frown, could I have been calling for my father? That would certainly make sense. 

_Truly a fool._ Sothis mutters. _Enough of this. Rest now, you will need it to go back to your duties._

**Dimitri**

At some point I was taken to my room, accompanied by Seteth and three Alpha members of Knights of Seiros. Jeralt had been there, his hand digging into my shoulder. 

“I know it’s overkill kid, but put up with it for now.” he grumbled next to my ear. 

Dedue was on my other side, his jaw set. 

They locked the door from the outside, which is futile. A lock could never keep me away if I had wanted to. But I was grateful to be in my own room once again, my own scent surrounding me rather than the sterile infirmary or the hostile guards. 

They also stationed two guards outside my bedroom door, which is once more futile. If I wished to seek my mate, no mere guard would stop the strength of a Blaiddyd.

In my lucid moments, I wondered how Byleth was faring and tried to determine how long it had been. In my lucid moments, it would seem like hours or a day at most. 

In my not so lucid moments, I would wonder how Byleth would feel in my arms again, if she would purr in delight, or nuzzle against my neck like a cat. Just like she did when I held her then. In my not so lucid moments, I would try to find her lingering on my clothes or hands, but I would only find my own. Headier and spicier with my rut. In those moments, it would seem like days, or weeks had gone by since the overwhelming pain of being separated from my mate overshadowed everything else. In those moments, I would be torn between anger and hunger. A hunger so deep, nothing could possibly sate it but _her_. 

In my lucid moments, I would spot Dedue coming in to leave water by my bedside. Sometimes he would stand by me until I ate the meals he had prepared. Once, I had managed to croak out a ‘thank you'. He had smiled then. The next time, I asked how long it had been. His face darkened, but Dedue never lies. A week, he said. I had not stayed lucid enough to understand. In those brief moments, I would wonder why this rut is so much worse than my usual ones. Why nothing I did seemed to calm me. 

The next time I wake, Manuella is standing next to my bed. I growl at her, she was the one who had separated us after all. Dedue is standing behind her, his face tight with concern. 

“It’s been over a week.” Manuella says slowly, her eyebrows knit. “I have no choice but to give you a suppressor.” 

The word suppressor dances over me, I cannot think clearly enough to understand the implications but my mind latches onto the thought of possible relief. 

“How is she?” I ask, startling even myself. I had wanted to tell Manuella to give me whatever would stop this pain. 

Manuella frowns, and looks over her shoulder towards the door quickly. The door is shut, but I know there must be guards outside. 

“She is well.” Manuella sighs. “You will be able to see her soon, so hurry and get better.” 

I nod quickly. 

“Oh to be young.” she shakes her head, a rueful smile on her face.

I fall back against the bed, I vaguely notice Manuella handing Dedue something and whispering hurriedly. 

**Jeralt**

I knew coming here was a mistake. The moment I saw Rhea looking at us, at my _daughter _from her stupid balcony I felt it in my bones. 

Even though Byleth has changed so much. Even though I see her smile here more than ever before. Her smiles remind me of Sitri’s, rare but like the sun in how they light up an entire room. 

I don’t know what I would do if Rhea did something else to her. Nothing would matter if I lost her as well. 

I take the stairs of the wretched omega wing two at a time, I don’t want to linger. Not when these walls haunt me, it’s where I last saw Sitri. 

I remember the notches in the stone wall I stood in front of for hours. Waiting to hear word of my wife and daughter only to find that I was left with only one. 

The fear that I will find Byleth dead snakes its way down my body. I am not afraid of death or pain, not the goddess nor Rhea. But I am terrified of losing her. 

My back is covered in cold sweat and I force myself to calm down when I smell her. The unmistakable smell of an omega in heat. It seems like Rhea’s goddess is on her side, because everything I thought I did to protect her seemed to have been for nothing. 

I lean against the cold stone wall and take a deep breath. 

“Calm yourself Rhea.” I hear Seteth’s voice from one of the empty rooms. 

At first I think Rhea’s laughing, and my body goes numb. “She smells like her.” she gasps, and I realize she’s crying. “She smells like my mother Seteth.” The desperation in her voice sends chills down my spine, but I will my breath and scent to still. 

“I knew it was her. Jeralt thought to hide her from me, but my mother is on my side. She _wants _to come back to me, to us Seteth.” she says, and a shudder goes through me at the mention of my name. 

“I do not know what you did Rhea, but I will not pretend to approve of it.” Seteth says, his voice tight. 

“You will approve when you see her again.” She sounds like an impatient child. 

I go back halfway down the stairs and climb back up again loudly, I let my scent loose as I approach. This time I find them waiting for me in the hallway. 

“How is she?” I say. 

Rhea stands with her hands clasped, no evidence of her insanity on her face. Seteth looks like he ate something rotten more so than usual. 

“She is well,” Rhea smiles. “I’m sure she will be happy to see you.” It almost makes me see red, how she acts like she is in charge of me seeing my own daughter, but I am just as powerless as when I lost Sitri. 

“Is she in this room?” I say, pointing to the door behind them. 

“Yes, go ahead.” Rhea says, taking a step back. 

I nod at the both of them before opening the door. 

Byleth sits up as I close the door behind me. She looks flushed but fine otherwise. 

“Hey kid, how are you feeling?” I put a hand on her forehead. She leans into the touch. 

“I’ve been better.” she says with a small smile. I flop onto the bed next to her and pull her into what must be a painful hug, but she wraps her arms around me all the same. 

“I’m okay.” she whispers. I’m sure she can feel my tears on her neck. 

I don’t know how long we stay like that, but Byleth doesn’t complain. I pull away when my tears dry and she smiles. 

“You’re becoming more and more like your mother.” I brush away a strand of hair from her face, it’s longer than I've ever seen it. 

I remember cutting it for her with a dagger so many times, it makes me smile. "Your hair is longer." 

"Does it not suit me?" she asks. 

"Of course it does, you would look beautiful in anything." 

She smiles and lays her head on my shoulder. 

“Can you tell me about her?” she asks. "My mother."

I sigh. “I can, and I will.” I whisper. “Just not here.” 

She frowns.“Is it…” she points her chin towards the door. 

I nod. 

"How is Dimitri?" she asks without meeting my eyes. 

"He's doing alright, I checked up on him a while ago." I say. I would have asked her how she felt about him, but I know Rhea is listening. 

"He's a good kid." I whisper. 

"He is." her eyes become wistful. 

I guess I don't need to ask her how she feels then. 

"Let him take care of you." I pat her head and start getting up.

“You’re not staying?” she asks. 

“I’ll stay if you want me to.” I say. 

“Please stay.” she says in a small voice. “I…don’t like this room.” 

“You and me both kid.” I settle back next to her. 

**Byleth**

Two days later, I am finally back to my room. I never thought I would miss it so much.

I was pleasantly surprised to find gifts piled in front of my door. A bouquet of flowers from Dedue, a stack of books from Ashe and Ingrid, a small but well-made dagger from Felix, a box of chocolates from Sylvain, and a basket full of cookies and a small bag of tea labeled as “moon tea” from Mercedes and Annette. I frown at the lack of gift or note from Dimitri.

_How ungrateful you are, your students have brought you so much but you only want gifts from a certain someone? _Sothis teases. 

“I am just worried about him.” I say. 

_Do not play coy with me._ she says. _You cannot hide anything from me you know._

I decide to ignore her and work on moving the gifts inside instead. It’s suddenly so easy for me to be irritated over the silliest things. 

_How childish._ Sothis scoffs. But our brief quarrel dies when someone knocks on the open door. 

“Professor.” Flayn stands tentatively on the threshold. 

“Flayn, hello.” I say, not hiding the surprise from my voice. 

“How are you feeling now?” Flayn asks kindly. 

“Much better, thank you for asking.”

“That is good to hear.” she smiles brightly. “It seems Lady Rhea would like to see you regarding an urgent matter.” 

_I wonder what that is about. _Sothis muses. 

“I will be right there.” I nod at Flayn. 

“Very well. If you’ll excuse me then, I am about to head to the pond. It seems strange fish are being sighted today!” she bounces in excitement. 

***

“You are looking much better professor.” Rhea says, Seteth stands next to her looking more ruffled than usual. 

“Thank you.” 

Rhea assumes a more assertive tone. “After careful consideration we have decided that it is best for you to move classes.” 

I stare blankly, looking at Seteth for help. He squirms under my gaze but speaks anyway. “Your _condition_ is quite unique…” he trails off. 

“It would be unwise to leave you in a class full of alphas.” Rhea says frankly. 

"I am sure I am not the first omega teacher.” I say, echoing Sothis’s thoughts. 

“That is correct.” Seteth says. “However, it is the conditions that are different. You see, one of your students tried to stake a claim on you.” he shudders visibly. 

Do they mean Dimitri? 

“I am well aware how this is all quite new to you, considering the _detached_ way by which you were raised.” Rhea says gently, but I cannot shake the off the feeling that her tone is condescending. “But there are some things that simply cannot be accepted in such a sacred place.” 

I wonder what the sacredness of the place has to do with Dimitri. 

_It is because you are his teacher, it seems it would be improper for a student to court their teacher. _

Court? I wondered. 

_Not now. _Sothis warned. 

“Very well.” I say. But I wonder how I will break the news to the Blue Lions, I remember their thoughtful gifts and my heart lurches.

Rhea smiles, and Seteth’s shoulders drop. 

“You will be assigned to the Golden Deer house instead.” Rhea says. 

I nod my assent. Grateful at least that it is not the Black Eagles, they seem like a problematic bunch. 

“There is something I would like to give you.” Rhea motions for me to follow her to her office, Seteth stays behind. 

Rhea takes a velvet box out of the drawer of her desk and hands it to me. It is a plush thing, I open it and find a small piece of material. It is not something I have seen before, a cross between leather and glass, if glass were malleable. It reminds me of mother-of-pearl, white and opalescent.

“What is it?” I ask, turning it around in my hands, it catches the light and reflects it in different colors. 

“It is an omega collar, to protect your neck from being marked unwillingly. It also helps hide your scent slightly.” Rhea says solemnly. 

I wonder what it would be like, for someone to bite me so hard it would leave a permanent mark. An image of Dimitri with black eyes and fangs peeking out of his lips appears in my mind without warning, and I shudder. 

Rhea mistakes my reaction for aversion, and I wonder what it was if not aversion.

Sothis huffs but does not say anything. 

“Yes, it is quite a terrible thing. This collar used to belong to one of my…adopted daughters.” Rhea’s eyes grow wistful. 

“What happened to her?” I run my fingers over the textured collar, the small scale-like ridges turn blue then pink then white again. 

_They are scales. _Sothis gasps. 

_Some kind of fish? _I ask, distracted. 

“She mated with an Alpha.” Rhea’s voice is rough. 

_No, no not fish. _Sothis huffs. _I cannot quite put my finger on it…oh blast it._

My mind falls quiet so Sothis must have fallen asleep. I try to remember whether I had seen Annette or Mercedes wearing similar collars and realize that the monastery uniform has quite a high collar. 

“Thank you.” I nod at Rhea. 

“I would…advise you to wear it all the time. But the choice is ultimately up to you, however all omegas are obligated to wear them when going out for official missions.” 

“I understand.” I say. 

The Blue Lions find me at dinner, practically screaming over each other. 

“Professor!” Annette squeals and pulls me into a hug.

“Don’t crowd the professor Annie.” Mercedes chides but joins Annette’s hug anyways. 

I pat the both of them on the back. They drag me towards the counter before I get a chance to look for Dimitri. 

“Let’s get you some celebratory food and then go sit down together, okay professor?” Annette says, her arms wrapped around my forearm. 

“Okay.” I say, not that I have much say in the matter. 

“How are you feeling professor?” Mercedes says gently. 

“Much better.” I say.

“That’s good to hear.” she smiles. 

I notice Dimitri’s unmistakable hair when we walk back to our table and my stomach tenses up in both excitement and apprehension. Mercedes places a hand on my back and smiles.

“Don’t worry professor, everything is still the same. Right Annie?”

“Yeah don’t worry! Everyone missed you loads, even Felix said that things were dull without you around! Which in Felix means he missed you soo much.” We all laugh at that. 

“Thank you.” my throat tightens thinking about how I will not be teaching the lions anymore. 

“Are you alright professor?” Mercedes frowns. 

I nod quickly. 

_You are not used to such strong emotions, but you will get used to them in time. _Sothis assures me. 

_Is it because I’m an omega now? _I ask her. 

_I am not entirely sure, it may be my fault… _Sothis says._ Your students are concerned for you. _

“Sorry, I am a bit emotional.” I tell the girls. 

“That is very understandable.” Mercedes says. 

“Well of course you would be.” Annette adds. 

Dimitri stiffens slightly when we pull our chairs. I somehow end up directly in front of him. 

“Hello.” I say, my voice comes out as a murmur. Dimitri’s eyes dart up quickly to me then back to his hands. 

“Good evening professor.” he says to his bowl of stew. 

“How are you feeling professor?” Ingrid says kindly. 

“I’m feeling better, thank you.” 

“Have you all been keeping up with your lessons?” I ask, fumbling for a good topic.

“Well some of us have.” Ingrid says pointedly, glaring at Sylvain. 

“What can I say, I’ve gotten used to listening to our lovely professor’s voice.” Sylvain says. “Professor Hanneman just doesn’t cut it for me anymore.” 

“Unfortunately you will have to get used listening to professor Hanneman’s voice now.” I say. “I’ve been reassigned to the Golden Deer.” 

The table falls to a hush before they fall into uproar, but my eyes are only on Dimitri. His fingers dig into the dining table and I can see his jaw clenching. I knew he wouldn’t take it well. 

When he jumps to his feet I am quick to follow. I vaguely hear someone calling me but Dimitri is more important now. 

I jog to catch up with Dimitri’s angry strides. He stops in front of the greenhouse and I almost run into him. 

“Dimitri.” I call, out of breath. 

He turns to face me, and his cheeks are flushed. 

“I’m sorry.” I say, because I am not sure what else to say. 

“I am the one who should apologize.” Dimitri grimaces. “It is all my fault.” 

“No, no it’s not.” I say, but I’m not sure how to convince him otherwise. 

_Tell him the truth. _Sothis says. 

_What truth? _I ask.

_Who you thought of during your heat. _She sounds exasperated. 

“Dimitri.” I say, but I am not sure what to say next. But at least he lifts his head where it had been hanging sadly, his hair falls on his eyes and he shoves it away. “You have beautiful hair.” I blurt out, and then I feel my face burn. 

In my head Sothis cackles, and in front of me Dimitri splutters but manages to mumble a thank you. 

“You-you are beautiful professor.” he says. And even though it’s not the first time I have been called that, it hits my stomach like a fire ball. 

My father would often say I was beautiful like my mother, and before I would sometimes catch the younger mercenaries of our group saying things about me over beers. Things like “beautiful but deadly” or worse things like “pretty face but dead-looking eyes”, my father would tell them off for saying such things but they never got to me in the first place. 

But here I am, three words from Dimitri and my heart is twisting in my chest. I struggle to name the emotion that I’m feeling but I’m not alone. 

_It’s called love. _Sothis says gently. _And the wrenching in your chest is longing._

“Forgive me if I spoke out of turn.” Dimitri says solemnly. 

“No, no…” I struggle to find the words. “Thank you, no one has ever called me beautiful but my father.” 

“They must all be blind then.” Dimitri says, his enthusiasm back. “You are the most beautiful lady I have ever laid eyes on.” 

**Dimitri**

I was digging my own grave. It seems as if every time I open my mouth to take back what I said, I say worse things. 

But she is not angry nor disgusted, and for the first time she smiles at me. She smiles _because_ of me, because of something I have said. 

Her smile is a shy thing, a small twist of her lips, but it burns its way into my veins. I am not sure if it is the lingering sweetness of her scent, just out of heat, or the way she looks at me, like I have just said the most bizarre but beautiful thing, or if it is the idea that she will not be my professor anymore that pushes me to do what I do. 

But when I lean towards her and place a kiss on her still smiling lips, it feels right when I thought it would feel wrong. 

**Byleth**

I was not sure what I was expecting when Dimitri leaned towards me, but when he kissed me I knew that that was it. 

He places a gentle and chaste kiss on my lips, and he pulls away but stays bent close, our noses nearly brushing. 

His eyes look different, they are still blue even in the darkness, still very much Dimitri. But there is a softness in his eyes that I have never seen and it makes my knees weak. 

Dimitri cups my cheek and runs his thumb on my lips gently, his fingers graze a tender spot below my earlobe. I gasp. His thumb falters over my lips, and his eyes turn dark when his thumb slips slightly between my parted lips. 

Dimitri's scent spikes and turns spicy, but before I crane my neck toget a good whiff of it he pulls away. His eyes stay on mine for a heartbeat, intense and devoid of any hesitation. I wonder where the shy and torn Dimitri has gone. 

“Goodnight Byleth.” he says, his voice husky. 

I can barely see his blonde hair in the darkness when I realize that he didn’t call me professor.


End file.
